villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Puppet
The Puppet (also known as The Marionette) is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is located in the Prize Corner, and will only start moving if the music box's music stops. It is likely that the soul of the child who would become Golden Freddy made a deal with the Puppet to bring him and his friends back as the mascots, thus putting Golden Freddy in a Big Bad Duumvirate with the Puppet. Appearance The Puppet seems to have a white face with black eyes with white pupils. Purple stripes connect from his eyes to his mouth. He also seems to have red blush on his cheeks, as well as red lipstick on it's mouth, which is always seems to smile (in a sinister manner). His torso is dark blue with white stripes on its arms near his hands. He has white buttons going down the front of its torso, of which have blue insides. His legs are also blue. He does not seem to have any feet or hair on his head. Background At what is presumed to be the first restaurant, the killer claimed his first victim in the shape of a child who was left inside for unknown reasons and left his body for others to discover, the child rose from the grave through blind hatred and began to search for the killer and at some point, he came across one of the many Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's and possessed a puppet which was which was created for the purpose of giving prizes to children in the Prize Corner, eventually the killer came back to his hunting grounds and claimed 5 more victims, the Puppet, knowing what it felt like to be killed and not wanting to be alone, brought the victims back to life by putting the bodies and souls inside the bodies of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and the already out of order Golden Freddy (who somehow developed the power to become a spirit). but due to smelling due to the decaying bodies stuffed inside, the originals were placed inside the storage room and replaced by the Toy animatronics, however these new robots would not stay untainted for long, after the first guard (before Jeremy Fitzgerald) started and finished his first and only night watch week, the Puppet presumed that the Killer had returned and tampered with the Toy animatronics by messing with their security systems and made it so they would be aggressive to all forms of staff and customers but not to kids, eventually Jeremy Fitzgerald started his first week, with Phone Guy guiding him, telling him of the tensions and mysteries occurring during the daytime while expressing his uneasiness with the Puppet (perhaps knowing it was possessed) during the day time before the sixth night the Killer presumably returned and used the Golden Freddy or Spring-Bonnie suit and claimed 6 victims, the Puppet acted quickly and stuffed the victims inside the Toy robots (including Balloon Boy) but due to already being tampered with by the Puppet the Toy animatronics were hostile to everything and messed up, the Phone Guy informed Jeremy of this and informed him that he and the other staff were closing the pizzeria to fix the robots, after Jeremy miraculously survived the sixth night Fritz Smith took up the mantle of the night guard and fended off the crazed Toy and Old animatronics for six hours of the 7th night before being fired for bad odour, the Toy animatronics were pulled from show acting and scrapped, with the Old animatronics retaking their spotlight, it is unknown what became of the Puppet, as the newspaper article said that the Toys were scrapped but the Puppet was NOT and animatronic so as of now his fate is ambiguous. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' The Phone Guy mentions that the player needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where having no noise will cause them to try to find sources of noise or potential customers; the source being, in this case, The Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital; if it is left unwound for too long, the Puppet will exit the Prize Corner and the player will be attacked, resulting in a Game Over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that the music is about to end. If it is blinking red, the music is about to end, and the Marionette is seconds away from beginning his attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, it is too late, and the Puppet will begin to move towards The Office. Regardless of what happens after he begins his attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after he has left the Prize Corner, the Puppet will makes his way towards The Office, attacking in a manner like Foxy. There is no way to stop him once he has begun his approach and will kill the player even if they are wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head. His attack can be identified if the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begins to play. Another hint the Puppet left is the disappearance of the danger sign. The player will be unable to find The Puppet on any camera once he has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of briefly seeing him (for one frame) on the Main Hall and Party Room 2 cameras. In the Death Minigames, three of the four involve the Puppet, with the "Give Cake to the Children" minigame giving him a backstory, and the "Give Gifts, Give Life" game showing the process of him binding the murdered children to the withered animatronics. The "SAVE THEM" minigame, however, is very different. Within the game, it shows the Puppet leading the withered Freddy Fazbear animatronic throughout the establishment, Golden Freddy randomly appearing in certain places. The game ends either when Freddy touches the Puppet's box, or has a random encounter with a purple man, who is actually the Killer. Five Nights at Freddy's While not appearing in the game itself, the Puppet is the one bringing the animatronics to life in the first place, just not making a physical appearance. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' Good Ending Scenario: The Puppet will be encountered twice. In the Mangle's Quest minigame, upon glitching through the wall, a gigantic version of the Puppet can be found, kneeling down and crying. The Puppet is the playable animatronic in the Happiest Day. If all of the children have been found, the Puppet moves past a party, and the souls of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, and gives a giant cake to the soul within Golden Freddy, The Puppet, along with the others, ascends to the afterlife, at peace at last, with the Killer defeated, and Golden Freddy happy at last. Behavior The Puppet enjoys listening to his music box. However, once the music box unwinds, he becomes angry, and is intelligent enough to know precisely where the night-guard is. He will charge straight for the office, and must be extremely strong despite his wiry frame, in order to overpower an adult or possibly teen human. He is also smart enough to not be fooled by the Freddy head trick. Trivia * The Puppet cannot leave the Prize Corner as long as the player views CAM 11 and winds the music box, but, as soon as they lower the Monitor and the music box hasn't been wound for a certain amount of time, he will begin his approach. * Some have noted Freddy's tendency to play music in the Kitchen in FNAF1, leading some to theorize the Puppet is dwelling within there. *It's unknown how this character is even able to move around and enter the room, as he cannot be seen moving on the cameras. *The Puppet is one of two characters that will attack regardless of whether the player dons/wears the Freddy Fazbear Head, the other being Foxy the Fox. *When looking out of Freddy's eyes in the cinematic after Night 4, The Puppet appears in front of Freddy, staying near the player's face as they look around, possibly hinting that The Puppet was somehow around at the second restaurant. *Like Toy Chica, The Puppet doesn't appear in the sequel's trailer. *The Puppet will also cause a jumpscare in the "Take Cake to the Children" Death Minigames. As soon as the player completes it, The Marionette will lunge at the player, sending them back to the Main Menu. *The Puppet, similar to Foxy, can attack the player even if another animatronic is inside The Office. *The Puppet is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle. *The only times The Puppet can be seen with white dots in his eye sockets are during the cutscene after completing Night 4 and its jumpscare. Strangely enough, the white dots seem to appear in the eyes of other animatronics, possibly signifying possession. *The Puppet is one of the animatronics who does not appear in the hallway before attacking (save for the rare hallucinations), with three others being Toy Bonnie, Chica, and BB. *Since the Puppet's attacks on the player are dependent on a box that is wound up and attacks by jumping at the player, it is possible that its mechanics are based on that of a jack-in-the-box. *He is arguably the most dangerous enemy in the second game as when he escapes the music box nothing will stop he from killing the player (unless the 6 AM mark is reached). **Similarly, in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, he is arguably the most dangerous Phantom animatronic, as he, unlike the others, stands in front of the player, prohibiting them from using the System Reboot and Camera Panels, as well as causing a Ventilation and Audio error, providing easy vulnerability to Springtrap. *It was officially given the name, "The Puppet" in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, due to his phantom counterpart being named "Phantom Puppet". *The Puppet was confirmed as one of the six victims in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, shown ascending to the afterlife with the other children in the minigame, "Happiest Day." (Which him is the playable character in). *There is a Theory that the Puppet is the Crying Child from FNAF 4, Came back to Life to Kill his Brother for Revenge. *According to Super FNAF (though not canon) the Puppet is possessed by the spirit of the first child Purple Guy murdered, just outside Fredbear's Family Diner, named Sammy. Gallery Fullbody The Puppet.jpg|Full body of the Puppet. The Puppet (FNaF's2).jpg|The Puppet lunging at the player. ThePuppetsFace.png|The Puppet's Face. ThePuppetJumpscare.gif|The Puppet killing the Security Guard. PuppetHeadThrow.png|The Puppet with its head thrown back, resembling laughing. PuppetStrings.png|The Puppet's strings. AngryPuppetCloseUp.png|The Puppet's face from a more direct angle, revealing it is actually an expression of anger. Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Category:Zombies Category:Old Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Possessor Category:Successful Villains Category:Neutral Evil